Deadly Beauty
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU. A different twist on the beginning of 2x01. Caroline wakes up in a mansion out of town after Katherine smothered her. She then meets the mysterious Klaus, who helps her transition into a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**Deadly Beauty**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Okay, guys, I just got the idea for a new Klaroline AU. I got to thinking about how Caroline was turned at the end of Season 1 by Katherine smothering her with a pillow, saying, "Game on." Well, my evil muse has given me this idea. Instead of waking up in the hospital at the beginning of 2x01, "The Return," Caroline wakes up in a mansion outside of town. There, she meets Klaus, with a girl he has compelled so that she can complete her transition. Don't ask, I wanted to do something different. **_

**Chapter 1**

_Somewhere Outside of Mystic Falls..._

Caroline gasped as she woke up, surrounded by darkness. As her vision cleared somewhat, she took a look around and saw that she was in a strange room, with heavy curtains covering the windows. Wait, hadn't she been in the hospital? She looked down at herself and saw that she was still in her hospital gown. How the hell did she get here? There was no way she got here by herself.

"You're awake. Good, we can get started."

The sound of a thick, rich British accent startled her and Caroline looked over to see a tall man with short, slightly curly dark blonde hair, greenish blue eyes that had a sparkle in them, a body that a woman would have to be blind and stupid not to notice and was practically being hugged in all the right places by the gray henley shirt and blue jeans ensemble he was wearing, and his lips were just begging to be kissed. If she wasn't so scared, Caroline would've been tickled pink at the sight of him.

"Who are you?" she said. "Where am I?"

The man smiled at her. "Anxious, are we? Well, you shall have the answers to your questions, love. But, first, you need to get some nourishment into you or you'll be dead before your new life can begin."

Caroline blinked? New life? What the hell was this mysterious (and incredibly hot) guy talking about? And why would she be dead? Sure, she had gotten hurt in that accident that idiot, Tyler Lockwood, got into, and...wait a second. Just before she blacked out, Katherine had smothered her with the pillow. So, did this mean she was in purgatory, the place in between heaven and hell?

"I don't understand."

"You will in time," said the man. "For now, let's focus on your survival."

Caroline was about to answer him when she saw him bring forth a girl that looked like she was her age or slightly younger. She was rather pretty, with a mane of silky, long, auburn hair and hazel eyes. Caroline heard her heartbeat from where she was sitting and, against her will, she felt her canines increase in length, scaring her.

"Don't fear the change that's happening within you, sweetheart. Embrace it. Your hunger is calling to you and it's impossible to resist."

Caroline was about to ask him how he could possibly know that, but the smell she was getting off the girl made her forget about her curiosity. Not thinking twice about it, she got up, grabbed the young victim and held her against the wall as she plunged her teeth into her neck, her blood making contact with her tongue. She then felt a strange power overtaking her, a power that she never knew she had, and she seemed to get stronger as the minutes ticked by.

Finally, she dropped her victim on the floor and looked at the man, blood still on her chin and around her lips.

With a smile, he said, "How do you feel, love?"

"I feel...strange," said Caroline. "It's as if I crossed over into a place that I've never been before."

"You've transitioned," said the man. "It always feels strange in the beginning, but in time, you'll adjust." He smiled again. "Now, I believe you wanted to know my name earlier?"

"Yeah, that would be nice," said Caroline. "I would like to know the name of the one who brought me here, wherever the hell that might be."

"My name is Klaus, and to answer your second question, we're on the outskirts of Mystic Falls, in a mansion that's been abandoned for a time." He looked around and then back at Caroline. "But, it still serves its purpose."

Caroline licked her blood-stained lips at that. Shit, he had a sexy name to go with that gorgeous body and delicious accent. "You...said I transitioned. What does that mean exactly?"

"You're a vampire, Caroline."

"Wait, how did you know my name?" said Caroline. "I never gave it to you."

"You didn't have to," said Klaus. "It says on your hospital bracelet." He approached her and took her hand, placing something into her palm. "You're going to need this. It'll keep you safe from the sun. I had a witch place a protection spell on it."

Caroline opened her palm and looked at the ring. She then carefully placed it on her finger before looking at Klaus. "So what happens now?"

"I shall teach you to embrace what you have become," said Klaus. "There are so many things that you have yet to know, Caroline, and I can show you all of it." He looked at her, noticing that she still had her hospital gown on. "But, before I do that, you'll need your rest. I'll take you back home and in the morning, I will return for you and your lessons will begin."

Caroline didn't know what to say to that. She had no way of knowing exactly what Klaus intended to show her, but if it meant learning the ins and outs of being a vampire, she'd have to take him at his word. She only wondered what everyone else was going to think about this new her.

_**Note: Yeah, I know, I'm weird, but this idea came into my head and I wanted to share. Fear not, Klaroline faithful, there will be romance in here as the story progresses. For now, I wanted our leads to meet.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Deadly Beauty," Caroline wakes in an abandoned mansion, where she meets Klaus and transitions into a vampire.**_

_**Wow, awesome! Eleven reviews, that's so epic! Without further ado, I give you the next chapter of this AU.**_

_Forbes Family House – Later..._

Caroline felt uncomfortable as she tried to sleep. The things she had seen and done were no doubt plaguing her. The thing that was plaguing her most of all was Klaus. Why would he want to help her embrace this new life that she had now entered? What did he expect to gain by it? Whatever the reason, she was sure that he would tell her eventually. Until then, she would have to sort some things out before he returned for her.

Sighing, Caroline looked at the clock on her nightstand. It was nearly 4:00 AM. Klaus had brought her home close to midnight, which meant she only managed to get four hours of sleep, and it would be morning within the next three hours. Deciding to give up on trying to sleep, Caroline forced herself out of bed, showered, and threw on a nice tank top, jeans, and sneakers. Just because she was now a vampire, that didn't mean that she shouldn't attempt to look pretty.

Then, once she was dressed, Caroline walked out of the house and into the night. It didn't matter to her where she was going. All that mattered was that she wanted to get some air and take her mind off her insomnia.

_The Woods – 1 Hour Later..._

Caroline looked all around as she walked through the woods. It was still very dark, but Caroline didn't seem to mind it, mostly due to the fact that she was no longer human and being afraid of the dark was no longer something to worry about.

"I see you couldn't wait until morning."

Caroline turned around and saw Klaus standing there. Had he been out here the whole time and didn't reveal himself until now?

"I couldn't sleep," she replied. "I wanted to come out for some air." She scowled curiously at him. "You weren't following me, were you? If you were, that's just creepy."

Klaus smiled. "No, love, though the idea is tempting." Curiously, he added, "Why couldn't you sleep?"

"I guess it's because of everything that's happened to me," said Caroline. "I know it's past my bedtime, but the voices in my head are keeping me awake. The voices of the living."

"It's a common thing that happens when one transitions to the world of the undead," said Klaus. "It happened to me when I was first turned. It'll get better, I promise you. The more you train, the easier it'll be to stop the voices."

Caroline nodded. "Klaus, can I ask you something?"

"Ask away."

"Why are you so willing to help me?" said Caroline. "Surely, you have other things you'd rather be doing instead of wasting your time with someone like me. Let's face it, Klaus, what if I'm not good at this being a vampire thing? Hell, I was hardly good at the _human_ thing, so I don't see what difference being a vampire would make if I sucked at being a human?"

"You shouldn't doubt yourself, Caroline," said Klaus. "You'll make a fine vampire with the proper training. As I said before, I can show you so many things."

Caroline said nothing, just listened to him speak. For some reason, she found his voice to be soothing to her. Wherever or whenever he came from, he sounded very sophisticated, so proper.

"I feel like I'm not worthy of this, of being taught by you."

"I think otherwise."

"Why?" said Caroline. "I'm not that special!"

Klaus approached her. "Now, you listen to me. I won't have you talking that way about yourself. You will get through this, Caroline. You're frustrated, I understand. It's natural to be frustrated when trying to adjust to something new. But, I promise you, the frustration and confusion will go away, maybe not over night, but it will."

Caroline didn't answer, afraid of what she might say. Truth be told, she felt small and insignificant next to Klaus, like a peasant would feel next to a king. Still, something told her that she should trust him. After all, he did say that he was going to teach her how to embrace her new life, so what harm could it do? And she sure as hell couldn't go back to her old life. The old Caroline died hours ago, and it was time for the new Caroline to rise up from the ashes.

Finally, she said, "Thank you."

"For what? I haven't done anything yet."

"For the pep talk," said Caroline. "You're right, I shouldn't doubt myself. This is new for me, and I'm not used to it yet. I guess I needed a little 'tough love,' as we call it now." She sighed. "I just hope you're willing to put up with me, because I can be a challenge to work with."

"That's why I like you," said Klaus. "I like challenges."

Caroline smiled. "Then, bring it on."

"That's the spirit," said Klaus, smiling as well. "You know, why wait until morning? Let's get started now. But, not here. If we're going to do this, we'd better go somewhere that's not near any towns."

Caroline scowled curiously. "Like where?"

"I'll show you when we get there."

That was his answer? _"I'll show you when we get there?"_ Well, it was better than no answer at all. Caroline said nothing to that, just nodded. She was curious as to where Klaus was planning on taking her, but something told her that it was probably a special place to him if he was willing to take her there to train her.

_**Note: Yeah, I struggled with what to do for this chapter, but I finally accomplished it. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Let the lessons begin! Those of who are curious, let's just say that it's going to be a bit different than the training Caroline got from Stefan. This is Klaus we're talking about, after all. **_

_**STAY TUNED!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Deadly Beauty," Caroline is unable to sleep, so she goes for a walk in the woods, where she meets up with Klaus. After giving her some "tough love," he decides to begin her training immediately.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews so far! I love you guys!**_

_Several Hours Later..._

Caroline wasn't sure what to expect as she followed Klaus to the place he was going to begin her training. She had no idea what his training methods were or how effective a teacher he was, but told herself to just go along with whatever he told her, since she would have to know this in order to fully understand the vampire way of life. Of course, she also couldn't help but be fascinated by him even though she had only known him a short time. She didn't know why, but she felt the need to be close to him, as though he was her only hope.

"How much further is it?"

Klaus smiled at her question. "Not much further now, love. We're almost there."

"That's what you five minutes ago," said Caroline. "Come on, Klaus, just where is this special place that we're going to be doing my training?"

Klaus didn't give her a verbal reply, but led her a little further until they came to a clearing in the middle of a dense forest. Caroline was in awe of the many sights that grabbed her attention and, due to her senses being heightened, it was a whole different experience than when she was still a human. The sounds were somewhat louder and Caroline had to look all around her to find out where the sounds were coming from. Not only were the sounds more intense more, but the smells were too, and Caroline was having a hard time distinguishing one smell from another.

Suddenly, Caroline detected a rather unusual smell coming from a clearing and went toward it. When she got closer, she saw a camp site. An even closer look told her that a young couple – possibly in their early to mid twenties – was using it. They looked like they were there for a romantic camping trip. Klaus followed her and smiled when he saw what she had found.

"Excellent, you've found your first meal. And a very fine first meal it is."

Caroline looked at him. "Huh? First meal? What about that girl I drank from at the mansion?"

"That was to help you complete your transition," said Klaus. "This delightful pair turtle doves you've found, they are your first meal. As I said, they are a fine meal for a young vampire such as yourself." He took a sniff. "I can smell how delicious their blood is from here, especially the woman's."

Caroline turned her attention back toward the campers and took another sniff. Shit, Klaus was right, their blood did smell good from here. She felt her fangs threatening to pop out, despite her efforts to discourage them.

"How are we going to get them to come to us?"

"We don't," said Klaus. "We will go to them."

Caroline blinked. "What?"

"It's simple, really," said Klaus. "We gain their trust so that they welcome us into their camp, and then, when they least expect it, we attack. If all goes well, and I think it will, you shall be eating _very_ well, Caroline."

Before Caroline could ask how they were going to put their plan into action, Klaus had already started moving toward the camp site. Thinking that he was insane for doing this, she followed along after him. She wasn't sure about this, but she couldn't back away now, especially not after she had agreed to let Klaus train her. The campers' blood began to smell even more delicious the closer they got, and Caroline doubted she'd keep her fangs in check for very long.

Klaus, who was just a few feet ahead of her, reached the camp site first and smiled politely at the couple, who had no idea that they were going to meet a very gruesome end.

"Excuse me," he said. "I'm in a bit of a rough spot and I was wondering if you could help me."

The young man nodded. "Sure, what do you need?"

"My girlfriend and I were taking a romantic drive through the country," said Klaus, pleased that his ruse was working thus far. "I wanted to take her to a spot where we could watch the sunset, but I got lost and, the bloody idiot that I am, I didn't want to admit that I was lost. She got pissed at me, and after a bit of an argument, she convinced me to stop and ask for directions. But, before I could do that, the engine in our truck died and, because my cell phone battery died as well, I can't call for a tow truck."

Caroline listened to Klaus talk to the unsuspecting young man from where she was standing. Shit, the guy was hanging on to his every word. She had to admit, he was good at spinning a lie. _I could definitely learn a thing or two by watching him, _she thought.

The young man said, "Well, that sounds like quite a situation you've got there. I could definitely let you use my phone if you want."

Klaus smiled. "I really don't want to impose."

"Nonsense, it's the least I can do. Say, would you and your girlfriend like to join us? My girlfriend and I were just about to make some breakfast."

Bingo, just the words Klaus wanted to hear. _This poor lad has no clue what he's inviting into his camp site. Little does he realize that he won't live past breakfast._

"Splendid," he replied. "We'd love to join you." He turned toward Caroline. "Darling, these nice people have invited us to eat with them."

Caroline gulped. The soon-to-be victim was in such close range that she was having difficulty concentrating on keeping her fangs in check. She forced herself to stay focused until the moment of truth came, which she hoped was soon because she was freaking hungry.

"Sounds good to me," she said. "Sure as hell would make up for your stupidity and pride." _Gotta at least try to play the part of Klaus' "girlfriend" for the time being. Though, I wonder what it would be like to be his girlfriend for real?_

Klaus smiled and turned back to the young man. "She's still pissed at me, as you can tell. But, she'll get over it eventually. How do you think we stayed together this long?"

The young man nodded and walked back toward the camp site, Klaus and Caroline following behind him. The minute they arrived, the young man's girlfriend saw them and tilted her head curiously.

"Scott, who are these people?"

The young man, named Scott, replied, "Relax, Julie. They're just lost and I'm helping them. I even invited them to join us for breakfast. I know that they're strangers and I should've consulted with you first, but they really need our help."

Scott's girlfriend, named Julie, eyed their guests curiously, but instead of verbally bashing Scott, she sighed and said, "All right, but after breakfast, give them the help they need. I don't want any more surprises on this trip."

Klaus smiled at Julie's words. _Too bad, Julie, because you're about to get a big surprise whether you want it or not._

Without a word, he took his place by the fire, Caroline joining him half a beat later. She couldn't believe just how easy this was. So far, Scott and Julie didn't suspect a thing, which was what they were hoping for. In fact, she was looking forward to feasting on their blood, because she could imagine it tasting as good as it smelled.

Scott got the breakfast going and sat by their guests. "Oh, you must really think I'm rude. I didn't ask your names and I invited you to join us."

"Oh, think nothing of it, mate," said Klaus. "You were so concerned with convincing Julie that it slipped your mind. But, as long as you're asking for our names, I'm Nik, and this is my girlfriend, Caroline."

Scott smiled. "Nice to meet you." He tilted his head at Caroline. "You know, this is going to sound really awful, but you look like you're old enough to be her brother. I mean, she's got to be at least sixteen, and you're about my age."

"Yes, well, Caroline fancies herself as a very rebellious girl," said Klaus. "Her mother doesn't approve of her dating me, but that only makes her desire me more." He looked at Caroline. "Isn't that right, love?"

Caroline nodded. "Yeah, I could care less what that controlling bitch thinks. If I want to date Nik, I will, and there's not a thing she can do to keep me from the man I love." _Actually, a controlling bitch describes my mom perfectly. And Klaus isn't that far off about her not approving of us. She'd be against this relationship in a heartbeat, but who gives a shit what she says?_

Julie came back and took her seat by Scott. She still looked pissed, and that was understandable. After all, Scott had gone behind her back and invited two strangers to join them for breakfast. Klaus looked at Caroline. She appeared to be controlling her urge to lunge at the young couple and tear them apart, which was a good sign.

Making sure that Scott and Julie weren't listening, he whispered to her, "It won't be long now, love. We've got them right where we want them."

Caroline nodded again and whispered back, "Good, because I'm _starving_ over here."

Klaus nodded as well and looked at their unsuspecting victims. They were just minutes away from an appointment with the man with the cloak and sythe, and they were oblivious to it. He then got an idea, seeing that Caroline was practically chomping on the bit.

"Scott, may I trouble you for the use of your phone?"

Scott nodded. "Sure, no problem. I'll even show you where it is."

He got up and went toward the tent, Klaus getting up and following after him, leaving Julie and Caroline. When they got to the tent, Klaus grabbed Scott and threw him to the ground, cupping a hand over his mouth.

"Now that I've got you alone, there is something you should know. We are not who you think we are. Apparently, you didn't read your horoscope today, because it said you would meet a very violent end." He got closer to the frightened young man. "Now, we're going to walk out of here, and you're not going to scream or run. Do you understand?"

The compulsion seemed to work, because Scott did as he was told and he followed Klaus out of the tent. Julie saw what was going on and didn't like it. She was about to get up when Caroline grabbed her and, extending her fangs, drove them into the young woman's throat, growling hungrily as she drank her warm, sweet blood. Klaus watched this from where he was standing. Damn, Caroline didn't waste any time, did she? While she was busy with Julie, he drove his fangs into Scott's neck, his blood making contact with his tongue and sending a piercing warmth through his veins.

Once she had made quick work of Julie, Caroline got up and joined Klaus at Scott's neck, growling just as hungrily as she did with Julie. Then, when she and Klaus were just about done with their victim, his head snapped off and rolled on the ground by their feet.

Caroline noticed this and her eyes widened. Shit, did she just do that?

"His...His head, it snapped off."

"So it did," said Klaus. "My, my, Caroline, you are quite impressive. You're not only a vampire, but from what I saw just now, you're becoming a very rare but dangerous type of vampire."

"A rare type of vampire?" said Caroline. "And what is that?"

"A Ripper."

"A Ripper?" said Caroline. "What does that mean?"

"Not only do you drink your victims' blood, but your hunger drives you to the point where you literally rip their bodies apart," said Klaus. "Hence the name."

Caroline couldn't believe what she just heard. In doing what she just did, she not only took Scott's blood, but she made his head snap off his body.

Seeing that she wasn't speaking, Klaus said, "How do you feel, love?"

"I feel...like I've been liberated."

"That's what being a Ripper should always feel," said Klaus. "Stick with me, Caroline, and you'll be the best damn Ripper this world has ever known. The bodies you leave behind will speak volumes."

Caroline smirked, licking the blood from her lips, flashing her still blood-stained fangs, her eyes a nasty black. Even though she knew that she shouldn't be feeling like this, but she was anyway, and enjoying it. What's more, she hardly felt any remorse for what she did. As she told Klaus, she felt liberated, as though her humanity was gone for good and it was replaced with something even better.

_**Note: Big update, huh? Introducing...Ripper Caroline! Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Deadly Beauty," Caroline makes a successful kill in the woods and becomes a rare breed of vampire known as a Ripper.**_

_**Thank for your reviews so far! You guys are awesome!**_

_After the Kill in the Woods..._

Klaus had a proud look on his face, and for good reason. Caroline had made a successful kill, and there was no doubt in his mind that she'd be a powerful vampire, especially with him guiding her. He glanced over at her as they drove the camper they had stolen from Scott and Julie soon after killing them. She wasn't paying attention to anything in particular, just gazing out at the scenery. That is, until she looked down at her clothes, which still had blood on them.

"I'm going to need clothes. I refuse to wear my victims' blood like a badge."

"Well then," he replied. "I think I can find you a place where you can get some fresh clothes. We're going to be coming up to a strip mall within the next five miles."

Caroline nodded. "Good. Then when I get new clothes, we can burn the ones I'm already wearing."

Klaus smiled and kept driving, keeping an eye out for the strip mall he told her about. Then, he finally saw the sign for the strip mall, pulling the camper into the parking lot. Once parked, Caroline got out of the camper and looked around for a clothing store. A few minutes of scanning led her to a small yet quaint store that looked like it sold some decent clothing and went toward it, Klaus following closely behind her. After seeing what she was capable of in the woods, he was most curious to see how she would handle the people who ran this little establishment.

_These poor fools won't know what hit them,_ he thought. _Little do they realize that they'll be selling more than just clothes to my beautiful little Ripper._

Caroline walked into the store, the bell on the door chiming as she walked in. Of course, since her hearing was so much more advanced now, it sounded a bit louder to her. But, that wasn't important to her right now. What was important was getting some clothes, and possibly even more victims. Scott and Julie made for a good meal, but she needed more.

"May I help you?"

Caroline was brought out of her reverie by a new voice and looked to see a woman who looked she could easily be in her late thirties, possibly early forties, standing there. From the looks of her, she was one of the sales people.

Clearing her throat, she replied, "I think you can. You see, my boyfriend and I have been traveling for a while and, stupid me, I lost my suitcase, and I'm looking for something that would tide me over until my suitcase is found."

Klaus watched all this from his position at the door and couldn't help but be impressed. The lie that Caroline was telling the woman was working perfectly. It was working _so_ well, in fact, that it wouldn't be long before Caroline got new victims to add to the list of casualties.

"Come with me," said the woman. "I think I may have something that would suit you." She looked at Caroline's shirt and saw the blood. "Are you all right, dear? You're covered in blood." She looked over at Klaus. "Did _he_ do that to you?"

Klaus found her question appalling. He would never consider harming Caroline. No, he'd rather let himself be decapitated than hurt her. He was tempted to rip that bitch's throat out for even suggesting such a thing, but he opted to let Caroline have that honor. Of course, that didn't mean that he'd indulge himself in a victim of his own.

"No, he would _never_ lay a hand on me," said Caroline. "You know, lady, I don't like the way you just accused my boyfriend of abusing me." She looked at the woman's name tag and it read: Vanessa. "Vanessa, either you show me some clothes right now, or I'm going to take my business elsewhere."

Caroline could feel her patience starting to wear thin and Vanessa was looking very tasty right about now. She was so tasty, in fact, that Caroline was having a hard time keeping her fangs in check for very long. She saw a vacant changing area and grabbed Vanessa's arm, dragging her to small room, pushing her up against the wall and placing her hand over her mouth so that she wouldn't scream, making her look her in the eye.

"Don't move or scream," she said. "You're about to have a very bad day."

That being said, Caroline's eyes went black and her fangs extended. Wasting no time, she plunged her fangs into her victim's neck, keeping her hand on her mouth. The blood tasted like honey in her mouth as Caroline continued to feed on her victim. Then, just like with Scott and Julie earlier, Vanessa's head snapped clean off her body. Once she was done, Caroline walked out of the changing room and grabbed some clothes off of the racks, including some bras and panties, giving them to Klaus.

"Could you pay for these, Klaus? I'm going back to the camper."

Klaus nodded. He had a ton of money. Hell, he had several different bank accounts that had enough money in them to last him through eternity. Being an immortal, he practically had more money than God. He put the clothes on the counter and when the cashier told him the total, he gave the man his credit card and when he had paid for the purchases, he brought them back to the camper. When he got there, Klaus placed the bag on the camper's table and, not about to leave the strip mall without first indulging himself in an unlucky victim, Klaus went back to the store. When he got there, the cashier gave him a quizzical look.

"You came back awfully quick," he said. "Did you forget something?"

"As a matter of fact, I did," said Klaus. "I forgot to put a quarter in the can on the counter that is asking for donations to stop animal abuse."

The cashier looked on the counter to see if he could find the can in question, which allowed Klaus to vamp speed behind the counter and grab the man by the shirt collar, making him look him in the eye. "Don't try to run. Let's just say that you really should've stayed home today."

Once he was sure the man was under his control, Klaus then bared his fangs and sunk them into his neck, growling hungrily as his blood made contact with his tongue.

_Several Minutes Later..._

Klaus returned to the camper, his mouth and clothes covered in blood. When he got there, he heard the shower going and smiled, getting a whiff of Caroline's scent. As he made his way toward the bathroom, he peeled off his clothes and by the time he reached his destination, he was fully naked and, eager to join her, Klaus walked into the bathroom and stepped into the shower. Caroline sensed that she wasn't alone anymore and turned around to see Klaus in the shower with her.

"Mind if I join you, love?"

"Join me?" she replied. "Why?"

Klaus smirked at her. "No reason. I thought my little Ripper would like some company." He gently pushed her against the wall. "And I wanted to try something, if you'd let me."

Before Caroline could ask what he meant, Klaus captured her lips in a soft kiss. Although she didn't know why he was doing this, Caroline returned his kiss and moaned against his mouth as their tongues collided. As they continued to kiss, Klaus ran his hands up and down her small body, exploring every curve with his fingers. He left her lips to trail kisses across her jawline to her earlobe, down to the valley between her breasts, cupping them gently as he caressed them and then licked the tender nipples with his tongue.

Caroline let out a scream, feeling the heat between them rising. Klaus waited until she calmed down before pushing her legs apart with his knee and driving his throbbing cock into her core, thrusting slowly at first so that she could get used to him before picking up speed. Caroline gyrated her hips against his thrusts, keeping in sync with him.

_Several Hours Later..._

Klaus exhaled deeply as he held Caroline under the sheets of the bed near the back of the camper. He had just treated her to her first helping of vampire sex, and it felt amazing. At least, it felt amazing to him.

"How do you feel, love?"

Caroline looked at him. "Well, seeing as how this was my first time having sex as a vampire, I guess it was different. In a good way, of course."

Klaus nodded. "Good. As long as it was a good experience for you, that's all that matters."

Caroline smiled and snuggled up against his chest.

_**Note: Hey, guys, it's been a while since I updated this sucker (the last time being October 26), so I decided to treat you to an update! Stay tuned for more!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Deadly Beauty," Klaus and Caroline come upon a strip mall, where Caroline buys some new clothes and makes another successful kill. Later on, Klaus treats her to some vampire sex in the shower.**_

_**Thank you for the great reviews so far! You guys are awesome! I got an idea for the next chapter earlier today. **_

_Next Day..._

Caroline woke up to find Klaus' side of the bed empty. That was weird, why wouldn't he be here when she woke up? She then felt the camper moving and looked toward the front, where she noticed Klaus at the steering wheel. Ah, so they were moving on. From her place on the bed, Caroline could see that he was shirtless. Licking her lips, she got up and grabbed one of the bags, taking out a black dress, which she quickly changed into, heading up to the seat next to Klaus' up front.

Klaus took a quick glance and then focused on the road, a smile on his face. "How's my little Ripper this morning?"

Caroline returned his smile. "Better now, thanks. I had a great time last night, Klaus. I never knew just how great sex could be as a vampire."

"I can assure you, love, there will be plenty more opportunities for that."

"Can't wait." Curiously, she added, "So tell me, Klaus, where are we headed to now?"

"I thought maybe we'd go someplace fun," said Klaus. "I know you're young yet, love, but how would you fancy a trip to college?"

"College?" said Caroline. "Seriously? Klaus, I'm still in high school! Or I was still in high school! What are we going to do there anyway?" She didn't wait for him to reply and added, "Oh, I get it, this is another hunting trip for us, isn't it?"

"Indeed it is," said Klaus. "There's a quaint little college in North Carolina known as Duke University. You can have your pick of just about any victim you wish. Though, you may want to be selective about the students you prey on, because some have certain...habits that you don't want to pick up once you kill them."

Caroline nodded. "Be selective, got it." She smiled again. "Do you think we could get in on a frat party?"

"I've got a better idea," said Klaus. "You're a cheerleader, right?"

"Duh, I was the captain on the Mystic Falls Timberwolves Spirit Squad," said Caroline. "Why?"

"Duke University has an athletics program and I thought maybe you could infiltrate the cheerleaders."

"Come on, Klaus, that's too easy," said Caroline. "We've done things your way since the start of this trip, but now, _I_ want to do something. Just one little frat party? I promise that I'll find victims that aren't already drunk off their asses."

Klaus wanted to argue with her, but there was no way he'd win. His little Ripper was stubborn, that was for sure. Of course, he told himself that maybe her stubbornness was an endearing quality that he'd learn to appreciate over time.

"Very well, we'll go to a frat party," he said. "But, only because you promised to be selective."

Caroline smiled. She knew that she could get Klaus to do what she wanted, even if he didn't like what she was suggesting. "I'm not just doing this hunting for myself, Klaus. I'm doing it for you, for us. I'll definitely let you share one of my victims with me, if it'll make you feel better."

"Thank you, Caroline," he said. "You didn't have to, but I'll enjoy whatever victim you choose."

_Duke University – Later that Day..._

Klaus and Caroline walked around the campus, looking at the students that walked by them. They didn't even know that a pair of vampires walked among them, mostly because they were scurrying from one class to another and it didn't occur to them that their very lives could be in mortal danger.

It was while they were walking around that Caroline noticed something on a bulletin board and went toward it. As she looked closely at it, she saw that it was a flyer for a frat party that evening. _Bingo_, she thought. _I'll definitely be eating good tonight._

Klaus saw her looking at the flyer. "Is that the party we are going to be attending?"

Caroline didn't look at him as she replied, "You bet. A whole bunch of potential victims gathered in one place. What more could a pair of vampires like us ask for?" She looked at Klaus then. "Maybe we can sneak into a closet after we feed for a little after dinner romp." She winked at him after she said that to drive the point home. Her wink seemed to do the trick, because Klaus' cock responded to it against his will. Shit, his little Ripper was seductive, and it was taking everything he had to keep from taking her right then and there and not give a shit if anyone was walking by.

However, he forced himself to have some composure until the moment was right.

_That Evening..._

Klaus and Caroline arrived at the location of the party: the Delta Phi Omega house. The place seemed to be full of fresh victims ready to be picked off, making Caroline happy that she wore her new black dress. Klaus took her arm as he saw two of the partygoers looking at her, making them see that she was his and if they knew what was good for them, they'd leave her the hell alone. Otherwise, he'd descend upon so fast, they wouldn't have time to yell for help.

Caroline saw what Klaus was doing and, looking in the direction of the two idiots in the back, she knew why. He was protecting her from anyone who dared give her a flirtateous eye, like an alpha male in a pack of wolves would protect his potential mate from any other wolves that dared to come near.

She then saw the perfect victim standing by the refreshment table: a girl who looked to be about the same age as the other partygoers, tugging at Klaus' arm to get his attention. "Dinner by the punch bowl. I don't smell any alcohol, which probably means she's a designated driver."

Klaus looked and saw the girl by the punch bowl, letting go of Caroline but following close behind her so he can keep an eye on her. Caroline approached the table and smiled at the girl.

"Hi. Enjoying the party?"

The girl turned and looked at her. "Yeah, it's awesome. I'm Megan, by the way."

"Caroline. Nice to meet you, Megan."

Megan smiled. "So, are you new here? I've never seen you before."

"My boyfriend goes here," said Caroline. "I came to visit him. My parents don't know, of course. They think I'm studying at the library." _Wow, I'm getting really good at this, _her thoughts added. _This stupid little bitch thinks Klaus goes to school here. On second thought, that doesn't sound all that bad. I could just imagine him going to parties like this and having a blast with his buddies._

"That's awesome," said Megan. "Did you want to go somewhere that's a bit quieter?"

Caroline noticed that Megan's hand was brushing hers as she asked that question. _Shit, is she...hitting on me? Great, not only is she a possible designated driver, but she's a lesbian and thinks I'm one too. How the hell could I be a lesbian if I told her Klaus was my boyfriend? Someone definitely got her wires crossed._

"Whoa, wait a second," she said. "I'm not gay, I'm straight. I mentioned having a boyfriend."

Megan took her hand away. "Right, sorry about that. But, did you still want to hang out? I promise not to hit on you."

_Might as well humor her. She's my dinner anyway. _"Sure."

With that, Caroline followed Megan to a secluded part of the house. Once there, Caroline decided to spring her trap. She grabbed Megan's arms and pinned against the wall, making her look into her eyes as she used her compulsion on her.

"Don't move or scream. This won't hurt."

Once she had Megan completely under her control, Caroline sniffed her neck and her eyes went black before her fangs extended, biting into her neck, growling hungrily as she drank the warm, sweet blood. While she was feeding, Caroline's senses alerted her to someone else in the room, but she knew that it was Klaus. He walked over and bit into the other side of Megan's neck, enjoying the blood that gushed into his mouth. Between the two of them, they drained her dry within a few minutes. Once their victim was dead, Caroline smiled at Klaus, pulling him toward her and kissing him, not giving a shit if Megan's blood was still on their lips.

Feeling herself getting hot, Caroline then pushed him into a closet she noticed earlier, shutting the door behind them, kissing him even hotter than before. Klaus responded by returning her kiss and reaching behind her to undo the zipper on her dress, pushing her up against the wall after it fell to the floor in a pool. Caroline moaned against his mouth as she felt his tongue colliding with his. She helped him off with his clothes and underwear, and Klaus removed her bra and panties before spreading her legs apart and lifting her hands up over her head as he drove his throbbing cock into her core, thrusting hard and fast into her, eager to please her and remind her that she was his.

_**Note: Here we go, an update! Stay tuned for more!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Deadly Beauty," Klaus and Caroline go to North Carolina, where they visit Duke University and Caroline feeds at a frat party.**_

_**Thank you for the wonderful reviews so far! No spoilers, just follow along!**_

_Durham, North Carolina – Next Day..._

Klaus smiled as he walked through the town. Caroline was off hunting, so he decided to go exploring. He was certainly proud of his little Ripper, and he was growing very fond of her as well. In fact, if he didn't know any better, he'd say that she was awakening feelings in him that he thought were dormant centuries ago. Of course, how could he not feel anything around Caroline? She was beautiful, strong, and more importantly, everything he could want in a lover. No, she was everything he could want in a queen.

Suddenly, he was brought out of his thoughts by a scent that he thought he'd lost. No, it couldn't be who he was thinking, could it? Mikael wouldn't dare follow him, would he? He put a great deal of distance between himself and that bastard centuries ago, so there was no way that he was here. Then again, what if he was?

"Long time, no see, Niklaus."

The sound of that familiar voice caused Klaus to turn around and see Mikael standing just a few feet behind. How the hell did he know where he was?

"Not a long enough time," he replied. "Why are you here, old man?"

Mikael laughed. "Old man? Now, that's the pot calling the kettle black. You're well over a thousand years old, my boy, and I'm much older than that, so I'd be careful with the old man jokes if I were you." He smiled. "Now, as far as what I want, I think you already know what that is."

"You can't kill me," said Klaus. "I'm the hybrid. I can't be killed!"

"You can boast that all you like," said Mikael. "But, trust me, sooner or later, every powerful being gets brought to his knees." He smiled. "Oh, by the way, Niklaus, I passed a very pretty young thing before. A little blonde girl. Is she yours?"

Klaus gasped. "Caroline." He growled at the older vampire. "If you've so much as _touched_ her, I swear to God I'll rip your throat out and watch as you bleed to death at my feet!"

Mikael laughed. "Such devotion you show. Careful, Niklaus, one might say that you're...in love."

"Where is she?" said Klaus. "Where's Caroline?"

"You think I have her?" said Mikael. "She walked by me before I even turned my head. Go find her yourself if you're so worried." He grabbed Klaus by the throat and threw him against the wall of a building. "But, know this, boy, it doesn't matter where you go, because I _will_ find you."

That being said, Mikael let Klaus go and was gone by the time Klaus opened his eyes again. That was strange, why would Mikael suddenly leave? He had the perfect opportunity to torture him, but he left as quickly as he appeared.

"Klaus? Are you okay?"

Upon hearing that sweet voice, he looked over and saw Caroline standing there. She was all right, thank God, but with Mikael following them, she might not survive. She hadn't been a vampire for a month yet, and already, her immortal life was in jeopardy. Shit, just when he discovered a rare beauty, that bastard had to go and threaten her, even if he hadn't actually done it yet.

"Caroline, we have to go."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Go? Why? I was having a good time. Why the hell would I want to leave when I've been enjoying myself?"

"It's not safe here, love," said Klaus. "We've been followed."

"Followed?" said Caroline. "Klaus, come on, you're not making any sense. Who's following us?"

Klaus growled, grabbed her hand and threw her over his shoulder, ignoring her screams and struggling as he took her toward the camper. He knew that he'd have to abandon the damn thing eventually and find some other vehicle, because there was no doubt in his mind that Mikael knew what they were driving. Once they arrived at the camper, Klaus placed Caroline on the bed, but before he walked away, she grabbed his arm and in that moment, she didn't give a shit if he was stronger than her, because she was far angrier.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Klaus?" she said. "One minute you're perfectly fine with us staying here and the next, you do a complete 180 and say that we have to leave because we've been followed? Now, to reiterate the question I asked before, who's following us?"

Klaus wasn't sure if he should tell her, but if he didn't, she'd keep asking until he finally did tell her. Deciding to placate her, he proceeded to answer her question.

"The one following us is a vampire known as Mikael. He's been hunting me for over a thousand years and he'll stop at nothing to destroy me." His looks softened as he sat on the bed and framed her face in his hands. "He'll even use you to get to me. That is why I can't risk him coming after you."

"H..How does he know you?" said Caroline. "Was he a friend of yours or something?"

"No, he's my stepfather," said Klaus. "My mother had an affair with another man and I was the product of said affair. The sad part about it was my real father was a werewolf."

"Werewolf?" said Caroline. "But, I thought you were a vampire?"

"Actually, you're partially right, love," said Klaus. "I'm half vampire, half werewolf. My vampire side is just more dominant." He shook his head. "In any case, that's not important right now. What's important is making sure we get the hell out of here before Mikael decides to come after us." He kissed her softly. "I can assure you, love, that I'll protect you."

"You don't have to fight him alone," said Caroline. "I can help you."

"No, Caroline, I can't let you do that," said Klaus. "I appreciate your enthusiasm and I love you for it, but it's too dangerous. Mikael is older and stronger than you. He could kill you and not think twice about it."

Caroline wanted to argue with him, but knew that it wouldn't do her any good, so she decided against it. Besides, he was only doing this to protect her, especially since her strength paled in comparison to Mikael's, even if she didn't know him beyond what Klaus' description of him.

_He doesn't sound like someone I'd want to meet in a dark alley,_ she thought. _As much as I want to be able to help him, Klaus is definitely adamant about not wanting me to fight Mikael. I just hope that nothing happens to him, especially not when I just realized that I might be falling for him._

Sighing, she said, "Where do you think we should we go?"

"I don't know," he replied. "But, I do know that we're not going to get there unless we start moving."

Klaus went to get up, but Caroline pulled him back down and kissed him even deeper than he had kissed her. He returned her kiss and moaned against her mouth as their tongues danced, clenching the fabric of her shirt in his fist as he felt his cock responding. Shit, she couldn't want what he _thought_ she wanted, could she? They were in the middle of an emergency and this seductive little Ripper wanted to have sex. He wanted to give her what she wanted, but not until he found somewhere safe for them.

"Caroline, love, I want you, really I do. But, we can't do this here."

His words brought Caroline back to reality somewhat and she realized that she was being selfish. "Where can we do this then?"

"Somewhere safe," said Klaus. "Just try to be patient until then, okay?"

Caroline reluctantly nodded and let him go. She was a bit disappointed, but she also knew that he had a point. She told herself to hang in there until Klaus found a place that he was sure Mikael wouldn't follow and then, when he felt it was safe, they'd succomb to the passion that was no doubt burning inside them, the same passion that was there the first two times they'd been intimate.

_**Note: Better late than never, huh? Had to bring Mikael in to up the ante on the drama a bit, since things with Klaroline were beginning to get a little...too perfect. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Deadly Beauty," Klaus decides that it's time to leave when Mikael arrives and threatens him and Caroline.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews so far! You guys are awesome! **_

_There is a house in New Orleans  
They call the Rising Sun  
And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy  
And God I know I'm one _

_New Orleans, Louisiana – That Evening..._

There were bright lights all around as Caroline looked out the window. They had stolen a newly restored red and white 1960 Corvette just outside of Memphis, Tennessee, when the camper had run out of fuel. The owner, of course, was reluctant to part with it, but with a little compulsion, he agreed to give it to them. Klaus smiled as he saw her looking at the lights with such curiosity and eagerness. It pleased him to know that she was liking where they were already.

Caroline pulled away from the window then. "It's beautiful here, Klaus. Where are we?"

"You like it, do you?" he replied. "This, sweetheart, is New Orleans. The Big Easy. The City on the Crescent."

"New Orleans?" said Caroline. "I've never been here before."

"Well, you're in for a treat," said Klaus. "This is one of my most favorite places in the world. It's full of food, music, art, and culture. It's also the place I've chosen for us to take cover in while we're on the run from Mikael. Abandoning the camper should throw him off our trail for the time being."

Caroline nodded. She hoped that Mikael wouldn't come after them here. It was such a beautiful place, and she could picture herself settling down in a place like this. As Klaus just pointed out, it was just chock full of culture and sights to behold, as well as scents to smell. Not to mention a whole lot of fresh blood for a Ripper like her to consume. Klaus found a safe place on Bourbon Street to park the car and they continued on foot. As they walked, Klaus took Caroline's hand and led her through the streets, pointing out various places along the way.

"So, where are we going to hide?"

Klaus mused on that and then smiled as an idea came to him. "I know someone who lives here, an old mentee of mine. He can help us find a place to stay."

Caroline scowled curiously. "Who might that be?"

"Marcel," said Klaus. "He owns a bar a few blocks down from here."

Caroline said nothing to that, just nodded and they continued to walk together until they arrived at the bar in question. It seemed like a rather seedy place and Caroline wondered if this Marcel character was the type of guy that liked to prey on innocent girls. Not that Caroline was innocent, but the thought couldn't help but enter her mind.

Klaus kept a firm grip on her hand as they entered the bar, making sure that none of the patrons got any ideas. He had made a promise to Caroline to protect her and damn it, he was going to keep that promise, no matter what.

"Klaus, just how well do you know this Marcel guy?"

"You could say he's almost like a son to me," he replied. "I found him abandoned on the street and raised him, turned him into what he is now."

Caroline blinked. "He's a vampire?"

Klaus was about to answer her when they were approached by a well-dressed man with a fedora. Was _this_ the guy they were looking for? The answer to her question came in the form of the man smiling at Klaus.

"Niklaus Mikaelson," he said. "I thought I'd seen the last of you? How the hell are you?"

Klaus didn't smile back. "This isn't a social call, Marcel. I have a bit of a situation and I need your help."

Marcel's smile faded and he nodded, knowing exactly what the situation was. "Mikael again?"

"Unfortunately," said Klaus. "I encountered him in Durham, North Carolina." He sighed. "I don't know how he found me, but I wasn't about to stick around and find out. I needed to get out and find a place to lay low for a while."

Marcel then noticed Caroline, his earlier smile returning. "Well, well, I see brought a friend along." He picked up her free hand, kissing her knuckles. "Welcome to New Orleans, _cher_. What's your name?"

Caroline smiled briefly and then grew serious again as she replied, "Caroline."

"Caroline. Beautiful name, I like it," said Marcel. "So, how is that you know Klaus, Caroline?"

Klaus decided to answer the question for her. "How she knows me is irrelevant. We need a place to lay low, to reiterate what I said before."

Marcel nodded, letting go of Caroline's hand. "Right, of course. You can have your pick of any of the rooms upstairs. And don't worry, no one else knows you're here."

With that, he walked away. Caroline watched him go and scowled curiously before looking at Klaus. "Are you sure we can trust him? I know that he's your mentee or whatever, but as he was talking to me, I picked up a rather weird vibe and..."

"I picked up that same vibe," said Klaus. "Believe me, love, I'm not entirely sure we can trust him, but for the time being, we have to least _pretend _to trust him. He's offering to help us, after all." He gently squeezed her hand. "Come, love, let's get settled."

Caroline nodded and let him lead her upstairs to the rooms that Marcel had mentioned. She saw one that looked decent enough and tugged on his hand. When they entered and shut the door behind them, Caroline pushed Klaus up against the wall, kissing him roughly and demanding. Smiling against her lips, he returned her kiss and heard her soft moans as their tongues collided. From the intensity of the energy he was feeling from her, he could tell that she wanted to be him, just like in the camper before they left Durham.

Pulling back slightly, he whispered against her lips, "Does my little Ripper want to play?"

Caroline nodded and whispered back, "She does."

That being said, Klaus smiled again and kissed her again, vamp speeding them over to the bed, depositing her onto the cool sheets and following after her, pulling off her shirt and throwing onto the floor. Caroline arched her back and did the same with his shirt. Klaus then reached behind her and undid the clasps of her bra, leaving her lips to lean down and kiss her breasts as he threw the bra onto the floor by their discarded shirts. Caroline groaned as she felt his hot breath on her skin, reaching her hands up and clawing his back with her nails, drawing blood as she went. Klaus let out a muffled groan as he felt what she was doing.

"Naughty, naughty, little Ripper," he said. "But, I did enjoy feeling you claw me."

Caroline licked her lips before kissing his neck and felt her fangs beginning to grow, feeling quite hungry as well as eager. Not thinking twice, she bit into Klaus' neck, growling hungrily as his blood made contact with her taste buds. Klaus then yanked her jeans off, along with her panties, as well as his jeans and boxers, driving his throbbing cock into her core, feeling her hot, tight, wet heat all around him, thrusting hard and fast into her. Caroline pulled out of his neck, licking the excess blood with her tongue, gyrating her hips in time with his thrusts and clawed his back again. She then rolled over so that she was on top, riding him just as hard and fast as he had done with her, kissing him and not giving a shit if his blood was still on her lips, or that Klaus was tasting his own blood.

Feeling herself getting close to the edge, Caroline pulled away from his lips and threw her head back, letting out a pleasurable scream, Klaus following suit half a beat later. It sure felt good to release their tension and in that moment, the world melted away and it just them. No threat from Mikael, nothing.

_Several Hours Later..._

Klaus smiled as he held Caroline under the sheets of the bed. It had been several hours since the start of their play and it was the best several hours of their immortal lives. Caroline kissed his chest, tasting the sweat that lingered there. She was safe in Klaus' arms, and she also felt satisfied now that she fed from him. His blood was delicious and it made her feel stronger...invincible even.

It was quiet until she said, "Klaus?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Klaus smiled again. "Ask away, love."

"Back in North Carolina, just before we left, you said that you loved me," said Caroline. "Did you mean it? Do you really love me?"

"Of course I did," said Klaus. "Caroline, I would never say something and not mean it." He kissed her forehead. "I love you with everything that I am, which is one of the reasons I want to protect you from Mikael. I don't want to lose you. I've already lost so much in my long existence and to lose you would kill me."

"You won't lose me, Klaus," said Caroline. "I swear it to you. I'm yours, always and forever."

Klaus smiled at her declaration, hearing the love within her words. It was in that alone that he was determined to make her his queen. To hell with the situation with Mikael, being with this seductive little Ripper was what mattered to him in that moment and he made a silent vow to kill anyone who dared try to come between, Mikael included.

_**Note: Here you go, guys! Another update! Hope you enjoy the helping of Klaroline smut I threw in. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story belongs to me.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Deadly Beauty," Klaus and Caroline arrive in New Orleans and Caroline meets Marcel, after which a steamy night of passion occurs.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews so far! You guys are awesome. No spoilers, except the idea for this chapter came from a review by chibichibi.**_

_Louisiana Bayou – Next Day..._

Caroline wasn't sure what was going on as she and Klaus walked into the bayou. He hadn't told her exactly what they were going to be out here, but she was sure that he'd tell her eventually. Of course, that didn't mean that she wouldn't ask him why he brought her out here.

"Klaus, I like scenery changes as much as the next girl, but why did you bring me out here?"

"I brought you out here because I think it's time you learned how to fight," he replied. "You have mastered hunting and feeding, and now, because of Mikael being a threat, I think you're ready to move on to the next level of your training."

"Wait, learn to fight?" said Caroline. "I thought you didn't want me to fight Mikael?"

"I don't, but it couldn't hurt to know how to defend yourself if push comes to shove," said Klaus. "You're a baby vampire, as well as someone I cherish, and my enemies, Mikael included, will see you as a target. If you learned to fight, it would be one less worry for me."

Caroline nodded. "Okay, if that's what you want." Curiously, she added, "I won't have to fight you, will I?"

"No, love, I'm not going to be your sparring partner for this," said Klaus. "I've acquired one for you. I asked Marcel if I could borrow one of his men." Not giving Caroline a chance to reply, he added, "Come on out, Jean-Luc."

Then, on cue, the acquired sparring partner, named Jean-Luc, stepped out from his hiding place. "Caroline, this is Jean-Luc. He's going to be your sparring partner."

Caroline tilted her head at Jean-Luc. He was handsome, she'd give him that, but he wasn't undeniably sexy, like Klaus. Still, she felt like she was at a bit of a disadvantage, not only because he was older, but because he was no doubt more experienced at fighting than she was.

"Hello, Miss Forbes," he said, smiling at her politely. "I'm Jean-Luc, your sparring partner."

"Yeah, I got that," she replied. "I've got to warn you, I'm a bit inexperienced when it comes to fighting."

Jean-Luc nodded. "I'll go easy on you, I'm promise." He looked at Klaus. "Besides, I don't think that Klaus would like it if I were to go too rough." He cleared his throat. "Now, let's say we get things started, shall we, _cher_?"

Caroline reluctantly nodded as well, taking her position across from him. She didn't know what was going to come of this, but if Klaus wanted her to learn to defend herself, then she'd have to trust that he had her best interests at heart. Once they had sized each other up, Jean-Luc lunged at Caroline, but as soon as he got within inches of her, she got away from him, somehow surprising him from behind and pinning him against a nearby tree, fangs bared.

Jean-Luc looked at Klaus. "Can you believe this? Inexperienced, my ass. This little one overpowered me without any effort. I'm older and stronger than she is and she manages to overpower me."

Klaus was certainly surprised by this. He would've thought that Caroline's first fighting lesson would result in _her_ being pinned against the tree, and not the other way around. Before he could figure out how this could be, he remembered that she drank his blood last night during sex, and that was what gave her this sudden burst of speed, something that would take an ordinary vampire _years_, possibly _decades_ to learn. Then again, Caroline was no ordinary vampire. She was a Ripper, which meant she had the ability to learn faster than an ordinary vampire.

"I guess I should've told you, mate, that Caroline is a Ripper," he replied. "I almost forgot that myself until just now." He looked at Caroline. "Let him go, love."

However, Caroline didn't hear him and reached into Jean-Luc's chest, pulling his heart out and killing him instantly. She saw Klaus looking at her curiously. "What? You said to let him go, and I did. Only I let him go straight to hell."

"Apparently, I underestimated you," he replied. "Perhaps I _will_ be your sparring partner after all."

Caroline smiled at that. "Are you sure you can handle me? After all, from what you've seen, I'm not to be taken lightly. I love you, Klaus, but that doesn't mean that I'll give you any special treatment."

"Oh, I don't _want_ special treatment," said Klaus. "But, I _do _want you to give me what you've got."

That being said, he let Caroline make the first move. When she moved in for the attack, he dodged her and pinned her to the tree, like she had done to Jean-Luc earlier. Growling, Caroline pushed him off of her and attacked him again. This time, however, he wasn't quick enough to dodge her and she knocked him to the ground, baring her fangs. Klaus smiled up at her and reached up to touch her face, admiring her fangs.

"Beautiful."

Caroline thought he had meant it as a way to distract her and quickly got back up. When she didn't see him get up as well, she saw that he had meant it in a completely different way. She retracted her fangs, laughing as she sat down on a nearby rock.

Klaus smiled again as he got up and grabbed a satchel that he had brought with him, which earned him a curious look from Caroline. "You're wondering what's in the bag, aren't you?"

"Yeah," she replied. "What did you bring with you?"

"The second reason I had us come out here today."

"_Second_ reason?" said Caroline. "You didn't just bring us out here to teach me to fight?"

"No," said Klaus. "I also brought you out here because I wanted to show you something that's just as important as fighting." He took a plastic bag out of the satchel and showed it to her. "This, my dear, is vervain. It's a very powerful herb that's been around since the Middle Ages."

"Vervain?" said Caroline. "What does it do? Does it...kill vampires?"

"Yes, in large dosages," said Klaus. "A small dose will render you weak for twenty-four hours until you feed again. I brought it with me so that you can feed on it and develop an immunity to it." He saw the look on her face. "Don't worry, I'm not going to give you a large amount, just enough so that you can taste it."

He opened the plastic bag and took a tiny bit of vervain out, placing it in Caroline's mouth. Upon tasting it, she felt like her mouth was on fire. She took the bottle of water they brought with them, which cooled her mouth off instantly.

"Shit, that burns!"

"You'll get used to it," said Klaus. "We'll keep at it every day until it no longer burns. In fact, that's what this part of your training will entail. Fighting and feeding on vervain. Mikael may have a supply ready in case he needs it. So, we have to get you immune to it."

Caroline nodded. She wasn't sure if she could become immune to something like vervain, but for Klaus, she'd do just about anything. After all, she did swear her loyalty to him the same night he admitted to loving her, so that she'd definitely take this and everything else very seriously.

_**Note: Damn, this chapter was kicking my ass, hence the reason why it was delayed, but I've overcome that little setback. Stay tuned! Thank you, chibichibi, for offering me the idea!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Deadly Beauty," Klaus brings Caroline out into the Louisiana bayou to teach her to fight and feed on vervain.**_

_**Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! You guys rock!**_

_French Quarter – That Evening..._

Klaus smiled at Caroline as they walked into the bar. The training session in the bayou had gone well, and that called for a celebratory drink. Caroline returned his smile and kissed him, not giving a shit if the patrons in the bar were staring at them. They found two vacant bar stools and sat down, holding hands so that everyone knew they were there together. The moment they sat down, the bartender, a blonde woman, approached them.

"What can I get you two tonight?"

Klaus smiled politely at her and placed a $100 on the counter. "We'd like some of your best bourbon, love. Tonight is a very special occasion."

The woman nodded and picked up the bill. She looked at it curiously, as though she had never seen it before. Who the hell walks around with big bills in his pocket? Deciding it wasn't important, she went about getting their drinks. Caroline scowled at the woman, not sure if she really liked her or not. Klaus noticed this and whispered, "Relax, love, she's not a threat. She's just a lowly bartender serving customers."

"Even so," she replied. "I don't like the smell I'm getting from her."

That being said, she let go of Klaus' hand and went to the bathroom. Once she was gone, the bartender returned with their drinks. "Did I do something wrong? I saw that girl giving me a dirty look before."

"That was my girlfriend, Caroline," said Klaus. "She thought you were flirting with me and got territorial. I tried to assure her that you weren't a threat."

"Far be it for me to get in the way of true love," said the woman. "How long have you been dating?"

"Not long," said Klaus. "We met just after a tragedy in her home town and I offered to take her away from everything, to show her just how exciting the world could be outside of the one she knew most of her life. It's been quite a journey for us, to say the least, and we fell in love along the way." He sighed. "I'd do anything for her. She's my whole world."

The woman nodded. "Sounds to me like you have a great relationship." She saw Caroline returning from the bathroom. "Guess that's my cue to leave. Wouldn't want your girlfriend to be pissed at me any more than she already is."

However, Caroline was back before the woman could move. She saw that her bourbon had arrived and looked at the woman. "So, did you two talk about anything interesting while I was gone..." She looked at the other blonde's name tag. "Camille?"

"Your boyfriend was just telling me how you guys met," said Camille. "If you want my advice, you hold onto to him and don't let go. I'd _kill_ for a guy like that."

With that, she walked away. Klaus could sense the heat in the room, so he excused himself and went over to the jukebox, popped in a couple of quarters, and scrolled through the song selection to find something that Caroline would like. A few minutes later, he came across "Strangers in the Night" by Frank Sinatra and, after it started playing, he went over to Caroline, who looked at him with a curious look.

"Klaus, what are you up to?"

Klaus held out his hand to her. "May I have this dance, my lady?"

Caroline smiled and took his hand. "Indeed you may."

Klaus returned her smile and led her out onto the dance floor, holding her close to him as they let Frank's voice and the music take them away. Caroline laid her head on Klaus' shoulder, enjoying the feeling of being this close to him. Of course, she got to be this close to him when they made love, but she had never danced with anyone quite like Klaus before. The way he owned the floor with every move he made was beyond incredible, even during a slow dance. She felt the heat between them start to really take its hold on her and if they didn't leave right now, she'd pounce on him in front of all of these nice people.

As the song went into the final verse, Caroline pulled away from Klaus' shoulder and kissed him hotly, not caring if they had an audience. Smiling against her lips, Klaus returned her kiss, the fire within him threatening to engulf them both in a matter of seconds. They were still kissing when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Growling at being interrupted, he turned to see Marcel standing there. What the hell did he want?

"Have you no manners? I was in the middle of a passionate kiss with my girl."

"Pardon the interruption, Klaus," he replied. "But, I'd like to have a word with you." He looked at Caroline. "Privately."

"No," said Klaus. "You can say what you have to say to me in front of her."

"I prefer it be in private," said Marcel. "It won't take long, and besides, Camille will look after her while you're gone."

Sighing heavily, Klaus looked at Caroline. "I'll be back, love."

"Be careful," she replied. "I still don't like the vibe I'm getting off him."

Klaus nodded and kissed her one more time before he left with Marcel, not sure what the younger vampire wanted to discuss with him. Caroline watched him go, sighing heavily. She was still watching him when she felt herself being grabbed from behind and a gloved hand clamping itself over her mouth to muffle her screams. She tried to break loose, but whoever grabbed her wouldn't release her as she was dragged out of the bar.

_**Note: I know, evil cliffhanger, but I wanted to set the stage for the next chapter. Stay tuned!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Deadly Beauty," Klaus and Caroline celebrate her successful training session and when Marcel calls Klaus away from her, Caroline gets grabbed by a mysterious stranger.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews, guys! I just got the idea for this chapter and wanted to share. No spoilers, just follow along.**_

_Warehouse District – Later..._

Caroline continued to struggle against her captor's hold. Finally, when they arrived in the center of the Warehouse District, she decided that enough was enough and broke out of his hold. Once she was free, she then proceeded to really lay into him, and when she pinned him against the wall, she pulled out his heart and drank out of it like a juice box. Then, when she was sure that the bastard was dead, Caroline vamp sped away, hoping to get to Klaus and telling him what she was made to go through. However, she never got that far, because she ran something that felt like a wall.

"Impressive. It would seem that your reputation precedes you, my dear. You were able to beat Samuel without any trouble at all."

Caroline growled at the owner of the voice. "Mikael. I knew I'd meet you sooner or later." She looked all around her. "Why did you bring me here?"

"The answer should be obvious," said Mikael. "I know how important you are to Niklaus. I got a demonstration of just how devoted he was to you back in Durham, North Carolina. My stepson, it seems, has very exquisite taste if he's chosen you."

"Klaus will find out that you took me," said Caroline. "And when he does, he's going to be pissed. Pissed enough to kill you." Her eyes went black and her fangs popped. "That is, if I don't kill you myself before he gets here. I'm not a weak little girl, Mikael. Klaus taught me how to fight."

"I know he did," said Mikael. "I followed you here."

"How?" said Carolina. "We ditched the camper in Memphis to throw you off our trail." She hissed. "Marcel. I _knew_ there was a reason I felt a bad vibe from him! He's _working_ for you, isn't he?"

"Very astute, Caroline," said Mikael. "Slow, perhaps, but astute." He grinned. "No wonder Niklaus loves you so much. You're like a female version of him."

"Shut up, you bastard," said Caroline. "If you think I'm going to help you hurt Klaus, you're mistaken. I would _never_ hurt the man I love, never!"

"We shall see," said Mikael. "We shall see."

_French Quarter – That Same Moment..._

Klaus watched Marcel carefully as he followed him. He was certain that the younger vampire was hiding something from him. Suddenly, he stopped walking. Something was wrong, he could hardly detect Caroline's scent anymore. Marcel noticed that he had stopped and did the same, turning around to look at him.

"Something wrong? Why did you stop?"

"It's Caroline," said Klaus. "I have to go back."

He turned around and went back to the bar, Marcel following at his heels. Unaware that anyone was behind him, Klaus walked in and searched the room for Caroline, hoping to spot her in the crowd, but he couldn't find her anywhere. Shit, where the hell could she have gone? He only stepped out for a minute. Growling, Klaus turned toward Marcel and pushed him up against the wall, scaring a few patrons in the process, which he didn't he give a shit about at the moment.

"Where is she, Marcel?" he said. "Where's Caroline? She was here when I left, and now she's gone! Tell me where she is right now or I'll tear your head off and throw it and your body to the gators!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Marcel. "Why would I want to take your girl? I already have _plenty_ of girls!"

"Liar!" said Klaus. "You planned this! You didn't want to talk to me, you wanted to separate me from Caroline so that one of your minions could take her! You knew how much she means to me, so that little 'chat' you called me outside for was a ruse!"

Marcel was about to answer him when he heard Klaus' phone ringing. "I think you're about to find out where your girl is."

Klaus kept Marcel pinned to the wall with one hand and answered his phone with the other, pressing "SEND" and placing it to his ear. Before Klaus could speak, a familiar voice on the other end said, "Hello, Niklaus."

"Mikael," he snarled. "Where are you?"

"Why, I'm in the Warehouse District," said Mikael. "And I have your precious Caroline here with me. She's quite a remarkable little fighter. Killed Samuel and tore his heart out of his chest. You taught her well, it seems."

Klaus growled on his end. "I'm warning you, if you harm so much as a hair on her head, I'll make you pay most dearly for it."

"Relax, I haven't done anything to her," said Mikael. "If you don't believe me, I'll let you talk to her."

Klaus then heard Caroline's voice on the other end. "Klaus?"

"Yes, love, I'm here," he replied. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," said Caroline. "I have to say, I really don't like Mikael at all. In fact, I want to kill him, just like I killed that minion who grabbed me."

"I'll be there in a heartbeat," said Klaus. "Just stay strong for me until I get there and don't listen to a word Mikael tells you."

Caroline didn't get a chance to reply because Mikael took the phone from her. "You see? She's perfectly safe. And if you want her to stay that way, I suggest you come to the Warehouse District within the hour. We'll both be waiting for you."

"Do I have your word that Caroline will be there with you when I get there?"

"Come to the Warehouse District within the hour and find out," said Mikael. "And be sure to give Marcel my regards."

With that, Mikael hung up. Klaus then placed his phone back in his pocket and, looking at Marcel, he wasted no time in snapping his neck before walking out of the bar, determined to get to the Warehouse District and together, he and Caroline would put an end to Mikael once and for all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Deadly Beauty," Klaus learns the truth about why Marcel wanted to see him in private and Caroline meets Mikael face to face after killing the vampire who grabbed her.**_

_**Thanks for the great reviews, guys! You're the best! No spoilers, just follow along and you'll see what I'm going to do. **_

_Warehouse District – After the Call..._

Caroline stole angry glances at Mikael while waiting for Klaus to arrive. She wanted to rip his heart out, like she had done to Samuel just moments ago. In fact, she still had Samuel's blood on her face from when she drank from his heart, as well her hands. With every minute that ticked by, Caroline was becoming more and more vengeful.

Just then, her senses alerted her to another presence in the warehouse other than her and Mikael. When she looked in the direction of the presence, she saw a woman walking in. She was rather lovely, with long, blonde hair that was in a gentle curl, hazel eyes, and was dressed in a black tank top under a black leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and black leather biker boots. Judging from the scent, Caroline guessed that the woman was a vampire. Mikael also noticed the woman and spoke first.

"Yes, Eleanor? Did you need anything from me, love?"

The woman, named Eleanor, looked at Caroline and then back at Mikael. "I _would_ like to know what _she's_ doing here. Don't tell me you're looking to replace me."

"Relax, she's not here to replace you," he replied. "She's here because I'm using her as a bait for a trap to catch my worthless stepson."

Caroline noticed that Eleanor was trying to keep from flashing her fangs at Mikael for his remark. _Why is she getting so angry at him? Aren't they supposed to be together?_

"I just hope you know what you're doing," said Eleanor. "After all, I've heard that Klaus isn't stupid. He'll be expecting this, so he might have a strategy. Trust me, Mikael, I know what I'm talking about." She looked at Caroline and then back at Mikael. "Go think of something. I'll watch the girl."

"All right," said Mikael, even though he had feeling that something was going on. "But, make sure that she doesn't try anything foolish, like running away."

With that, he walked away. Once he was gone, Eleanor went over to Caroline. "It's all right, I'm not going to hurt you. I work for Klaus."

Caroline blinked. "You work for Klaus?"

"Yes. I've worked for him for a while now," said Eleanor. "I live here in New Orleans, so I know that he's back. In fact, I heard rumors that he wasn't alone, that he had a girl with him. Then, once I saw you, I can see that the rumors were true. You must be very special to him if he went to such great lengths like this."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I can help you," said Eleanor. "Trust me, I may be Mikael's lover, but my loyalty to Klaus will always be my top priority."

_Meanwhile..._

Klaus arrived at his destination and maintained a determined look on his face as he walked. He didn't know what Mikael's plan was, but he did know that he couldn't let Caroline down. Suddenly, he heard his phone go off and, curious as to who was calling him, he looked at the ID screen and when he saw the number, a smile appeared. He recognized the number from anywhere.

Answering the call, he said, "Eleanor. Long time, no hear."

"A bit too long," she replied. "Why didn't you call me the moment you arrived in New Orleans, Klaus? You know that I would've gladly given you a place to hide."

"My apologies, Mother."

Eleanor laughed on her end. She was eight hundred years old and a great deal younger than him, but Klaus saw her as a mother figure, since his own mother was a heartless bitch. "Apology accepted, son." She cleared her throat. "I've had the opportunity to meet Caroline, and I must say, you're a very lucky man to have someone like her."

"I knew you'd approve," said Klaus. "Not to change the subject or anything, but where are you? Mikael didn't specify where in the Warehouse District he was hiding, and I'd hate to barge in on the wrong party."

"We're in the fifth warehouse on your left," said Eleanor. "The door is unlocked, so you don't have to worry about getting inside."

"Thank you, Eleanor. Anything else?"

"The most effective way to kill Mikael is to stab him with a white oak stake," said Eleanor. "Fortunately, I happen to have one with me. You know the old saying, 'You only hurt the ones you love'? Well, when it comes to helping you, I have no reservations whatsoever about driving a white oak stake through Mikael's heart."

"Clever girl," said Klaus. "I knew I could count on you."

Eleanor laughed again. "All in a day's work. See you shortly, Klaus."

With that being said, she hung up and Klaus arrived at the fifth building on his left. He then walked in through the door that Eleanor said was unlocked. Once inside, Klaus' senses alerted him to the familiar scents that belonged to Caroline and Eleanor. He followed them until he saw them in the middle of the building. It did make him a bit curious that Mikael was nowhere to be seen.

Before he could wonder that, Caroline rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. "I knew you'd come for me."

Klaus smiled as he held her to him. "Of course I would, love. You didn't honestly think that I'd let Mikael get away with this, did you?"

Caroline's response to that was a passionate kiss on his lips, which he gladly returned. However, the kiss was interrupted by the sound of applause. They looked over and saw Mikael approaching them. Klaus growled as he set Caroline down.

"Bravo, what a marvelous performance," the older vampire said. "The valiant hero arrives to rescue the fair damsel."

"Did you think that I'd let you take her from me?" said Klaus. "Well, you're wrong. You're going to burn in hell for what you've done."

Mikael laughed at this. "And I suppose the two of you are going to make that happen?"

"Make that three."

Mikael saw Eleanor appear on Klaus' right side while Caroline took her spot on his left. "Eleanor?"

"That's right, love," she replied. "I've been working with Klaus this whole time. I hope you're not too disappointed. I know that you practically worshipped the ground I walked on, but hey, such is life, right?"

"You traitorous bitch!" said Mikael. "I gave you everything your heart desired and this is how you repay me?"

Eleanor didn't even flinch as she took out the white oak stake. "No, _this_ is."

Mikael barely had time to respond when Caroline lunged at him, her eyes flashing a demonic black and her fangs popping out. The blood that was still on her face made her appear menacing, which was the effect she was going for. While the fight was going on, Eleanor handed Klaus the white oak stake.

Once he was armed with his weapon, Klaus threw it to Caroline, who caught it effortlessly and plunged it into Mikael's chest, watching as the bastard caught on fire. She then returned to Klaus and Eleanor and continued to watch the fire. This was a victory for all of them, that was for sure.

_Outside the Warehouse – Later..._

Eleanor watched Klaus and Caroline kiss again after they exited the warehouse. She smiled at the love that they were showing each other and it almost made her miss Mikael...almost. After a few minutes, the couple broke the kiss and Eleanor cleared her throat.

"So, what are you two going to do now?"

Klaus and Caroline looked at each other and then Klaus looked at Eleanor. "I was thinking that maybe we could head to Chicago next."

"Sounds exciting," she replied. "I think I'll join you. Don't get me wrong, New Orleans is a great city and all, but I need a change in scenery or I'll go crazy. Who knows? Maybe we'll have some crazy adventures there."

Caroline smiled. "We'd love it if you joined us, Eleanor. It'll give me a chance to really get to know you."

"Likewise," said Eleanor. "Plus, I hear that Chicago is lovely this time of year."

_**Note: I rewrote this chapter three times, but I finally got the flow to where I wanted it. The guest character, Eleanor, was courtesy of TheIrishShipperholic. Thank you so much, my friend! You were a big help! Stay tuned as the adventure continues!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Deadly Beauty," Caroline meets Eleanor, an 800-year-old vampire who is working for Klaus in addition to being Mikael's lover. **_

_**Thank you for the reviews! Thought I'd treat you guys to an update! No spoilers, just follow along.**_

_Chicago, Illinois – Next Day..._

Caroline looked out at the scenery as they drove through the streets of Chicago. This was yet another place she hadn't been to before, so it was no wonder she was tickled pink by the sight of it. Eleanor, from her place in the back seat of the Corvette, saw the smile on the younger vampire's face.

"Impressive, isn't it?"

Caroline nodded. "Oh, it's _beyond_ impressive. It's awesome."

"You should've seen it in the 1920s," said Eleanor. "Back then, this city was where you went to party. Not that New Orleans didn't have that same kind of atmosphere, mind you, but Chicago was the best place to drink. In fact, Klaus and I had tons of fun here." She smiled in Klaus' direction. "Isn't that right, Klaus?"

Klaus nodded. "Indeed we did." Glancing briefly at Caroline and looking back to the road, he added, "You would've loved the 1920s, Caroline. There was plenty of fun to be had, and the girls knew how to get it."

"Really?" said Caroline. "So, you two went to the speakeasies?"

"There was one place in particular that we loved to frequent," said Eleanor. "It was owned by a witch named Gloria. She was also a singer, so when we were hanging out at her place, I couldn't resist getting up on stage and singing a song or two for the patrons of her club."

"Eleanor had an amazing voice," said Klaus. "It would draw men to her by the thousands. As a matter of fact, it made me nervous how much attention she was getting."

Caroline couldn't help but be fascinated by what they were talking about and could just picture the scene in her head: Eleanor up on the stage in Gloria's club, singing to crowd of drunk, eager to please men while Klaus was beating every single one back with a stick.

"This Gloria you mentioned," she said finally. "Do you think she's still alive? I mean, it's been over ninety years since you guys last saw her."

"I wouldn't put it past her to still be alive," said Eleanor. "Hell, she probably used an anti-aging spell on herself." Getting an idea, she added, "Why don't we pay her a visit? You know, old friends catching up, that sort of thing? Besides, it'll give Caroline a chance to see where you and I used to party."

"Splendid idea, Eleanor," said Klaus. "Now, if memory serves me right, Gloria's club should still be in the downtown area."

_Gloria's – 1 Hour Later..._

When they arrived at their destination, Klaus walked in first, to make sure that it was okay for Caroline and Eleanor to follow him in. He scanned the place thoroughly and, sensing nothing to the contrary, he sent the all clear to the ladies. No sooner did he do that than he sensed a familiar presence, a presence he hadn't sensed in over ninety years, a smile appearing on his face.

"I know you're there, Gloria."

The plantinum blonde witch came out from where she had been hiding. "Well, well, look who blew back into the Windy City after all these years. Niklaus Mikaelson, as I still live and breathe. So, to what do I owe the honor of your presence in my bar? I thought you were in New Orleans?"

Klaus' earlier smile faded. "I take it you heard from your friends in the French Quarter?"

"It doesn't matter where we happen to live, we're all witches _and_ we keep in touch," said Gloria. "So, to reiterate my first question, why are you here?"

"Is it a crime for an old friend to drop by for a visit?"

Gloria raised an eyebrow. "You may have frequented my club ninety years ago, Niklaus, but I wouldn't consider us friends." She then saw Eleanor and Caroline walk in. "I see you're not alone."

Eleanor smiled at her. "Hello, Gloria. You're looking good for a woman who should be up there in years. Let me guess, anti-aging spell?"

Gloria nodded and looked over at Caroline, who hadn't said much since they walked in. The witch gave her a curious look as she approached her, circling her as if to size her up. Caroline eyed her just as curiously, not sure why she was doing this. "Would you mind not doing that? You're making me very uncomfortable."

"My apologies, dear," she replied. "It's just that I've never seen you around here before." She stopped circling her. "I'm Gloria, the owner of this establishment, as you've no doubt heard from Niklaus and Eleanor. What's your name?"

"Caroline Forbes."

"I thought so," said Gloria. "I heard rumors about another Ripper, and I wanted to see if the rumors were true."

Caroline scowled. "Another Ripper? What the hell are you talking about?" She looked at Klaus. "Klaus, what is she talking about? Who is this 'other Ripper'?"

"She means the Ripper of Monterey," said Eleanor, answering the question for Klaus. "He was a vicious killer, showing no mercy whatsoever toward his victims. He began his killing spree as early as 1864, stopped for almost a century, and then struck again in 1912."

"1864?" said Caroline. "He started _that_ early? Why did he start back then?"

Eleanor went to reply, but Klaus stopped her. "That was the year he was turned." He sighed as he approached her. "Caroline, whatever you may have heard just now, I don't want this to affect our relationship in any way." He grabbed her arms. "You know I love you, right? You mean the world to me, and you always will."

For a few minutes, it was quiet between them as Caroline considered his words. Then, she stepped forward and kissed him. Klaus smiled against her lips as he returned her kiss, scooping her up into his arms and vamp sped to the back room of the club, closing and locking the door for privacy. He placed her down and then gently pushed her up against the wall, the kisses deeper and more persistent. Slipping his hands under her blouse, he pulled it out of her skirt and undid every button, hearing her moans as his fingers made contact with her breasts. Caroline pulled away after a few minutes, her lips swollen from making out.

"Klaus?"

"Hmm?"

"I know you love me," she replied. "I love you too. I'm sorry I reacted the way I did."

"No, love, don't apologize," said Klaus. "You did nothing wrong. You wanted to know about the Ripper of Monterey and you got a brief history on him." He kissed her again. "But, I didn't bring us back here to talk about that. I brought us back here for some much needed alone time." He nodded toward the bed. "I don't know about you, but that bed looks inviting."

Caroline said nothing more and kissed him roughly, helping him undo the last button of her blouse, slipping it off, tossing it to the floor and pulled his shirt up over his head, tossing it to the floor by her discarded blouse. As they continued to kiss, Klaus reached behind her and undid the clasps of her bra, slipping it off her shoulders and caressed her sensous breasts, leaning down to kiss them.

Caroline arched her back and panted before letting out a scream of pleasure as she felt his hot breath on her skin. She then went back toward the bed, Klaus following her onto the sheets. He kissed down her body to her belly button, licking it with his tongue, and when he got to her skirt, he pulled it slowly down her legs, earning him a moan from her.

"Klaus, please..."

"Please what, sweetheart? Tell me."

"Take me now," she growled. "I want you in me, damn it! I also want to sink my fangs into you and drink your blood and then claw your back."

"You're an eager little Ripper, aren't you?" said Klaus. "Well, a gentleman never denies a lady her request."

That being said, he removed her skirt, stockings, and panties before letting her attack the button and zipper of his jeans, removing them and his underwear. Once all their clothing was removed, Klaus drove his cock into her core, gripping onto her hips as he began to thrust hard and fast into her. Caroline wrapped her legs around his waist as she gyrated against his thrusts, pulling him down for a kiss and then, trailed kisses from his jaw to his neck, where she pierced the skin with her fangs, growling hungrily as each drop of his blood made contact with her tongue, making her pick up speed as she went. Reaching her hands up, she dug her nails into his back, drawing blood, just like she did in New Orleans.

_Meanwhile..._

Gloria walked out to the alley, looking around to see if anyone was watching and breathing a sigh of relief when she saw that she was alone. She then took out her phone and dialed a number. After a few rings, she heard the voice of her contact on the other end. "I trust you have news for me, Gloria?"

"I do, Elijah," she replied. "Niklaus just arrived in Chicago."

"Good," said Elijah. "Is he alone?"

"No, he has two blondes with him," said Gloria. "Eleanor and a new girl named Caroline Forbes."

"The new Ripper?"

"Yes," said Gloria. "Judging from what I felt from her, she's not quite as powerful as the Ripper of Monterey, but because she's with Niklaus, there's no telling just how powerful she could become."

_**Note: Am I the only one who senses angst and drama ahead? Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Deadly Beauty," Klaus, Caroline, and Eleanor arrive in Chicago.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews, guys! You're amazing!**_

_Gloria's – Several Hours Later..._

Eleanor danced around on the stage, closing her eyes and imagining herself back in the 1920s, surrounded by thousands upon thousands of patrons. True, that had been over a lifetime ago, but she still couldn't deny herself the opportunity to revel in it. Plus, it was giving her something to do while she was waiting for Klaus and Caroline to come back. Suddenly, she opened her eyes as her senses alerted her to another presence in the building besides herself, her friends, and Gloria. This wasn't a strange presence either, because she knew it from anywhere.

"I know it's you, Sage. Come out of wherever you're hiding."

No sooner did she say this than Sage herself appeared, her red hair catching in the lights. "Hello, Ellie. What brings you to Chicago? I thought you were living in New Orleans? That's what you told me in the letters you've been sending."

"I'm here for personal reasons," said Eleanor. "Reasons that don't concern you." She eyed the redhead suspiciously. "But, while we're on the subject, what are you doing here? Last time I heard, you were beating up men in the boxing ring."

"I haven't done that since 1912," said Sage. "These days, I'm traveling from place to place on a mission."

"What kind of mission?"

"To find Finn, of course."

"Don't look at me, _I_ don't know where he is," said Eleanor. "I have better things to do than care about you and your boyfriend. If I did know where he is, I'd be more than happy to tell you, but since I don't, there's nothing I can do."

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything important in here."

Eleanor turned at the sound of another voice in the room and saw a rather dapper looking man entering the bar. Great, more uninvited guests. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm surprised at you, Eleanor," he replied. "I would've thought that you'd recognize me."

"I recognized you, Elijah," said Sage. "It's not _Ellie's_ fault that she didn't."

Eleanor growled at the redhead. "Stop calling me Ellie. You _know_ I hate that nickname" She then looked at Elijah. "Now that your identity has been revealed, perhaps you wouldn't mind telling me why you're here. This bar happens to be our personal property."

"A little birdy told me that you were here with Niklaus," said Elijah. "She even told me about the new Ripper that has been created, a Ripper that might become as powerful as the Ripper of Monterey, perhaps even more powerful."

"I don't know where you got that bullshit from," said Eleanor. "I'm the only one here. I haven't seen Klaus in years."

"You're not a good liar, Eleanor," said Elijah. "I noticed that your right eye was twitching as you spoke, which means that you _are_ here with them. You're just telling me that you're here alone so that I won't find out."

Eleanor was about to respond when Klaus and Caroline were seen returning from their romp in the back room. When they got to the bar, they saw Eleanor with two other vampires that Caroline didn't recognize. Klaus, however, _did_ recognize them.

"Elijah. What an unpleasant surprise. I thought you'd be half way around the world by now." He looked at Sage. "And I see you brought our brother's bitch with you."

"He didn't bring me," said Sage, not liking his remark at all. "I came on my own." She scowled at him. "And I _hate_ being called a bitch. Just for the record, Finn didn't deserve what you did to him, you bastard."

Caroline raised an eyebrow and looked at Klaus. "Klaus, what is she talking about? And who is Finn?"

Klaus didn't look at her as he replied, "Finn is my brother, _and_ her lover. What she means by her speech before calling me a bastard is that I put a dagger in his heart and placed him in a coffin. As you can see, she's not exactly thrilled about that."

"_That_ would be an understatement," said Sage. "What kind of a man stabs his own brother with a dagger and then stuffs his body in a box?" She looked at Caroline. "And I have to say, your ability to stand by him after I dropped a bombshell like that is admirable, if not foolish. Aren't you afraid that he'll betray you one day?"

Caroline flew into a rage and, not giving a shit if Sage was stronger than her, grabbed her by the throat and pinned her on one of the table tops, her fangs beared. "Listen here, bitch, I won't tolerate you calling my loyalty to Klaus foolish. I'm his and will always be his, no matter _what_ you say." She tightened her grip on her throat. "If I wasn't in such a good mood right now, your throat would be on the outside of your neck and you'd be bleeding to death while I was still on top of you."

Elijah watched this and looked at his brother. "You taught her well, it seems, Niklaus. She's _definitely_ powerful. I'm curious, though. Why did you choose her? You could've had your pick of any girl, so why this particular girl?"

"My reasons for choosing Caroline are irrelevant, Elijah."

"You're just as bad a liar as Eleanor," said Elijah. "You did have a reason for choosing her, you're just not willing tell me what it is."

"Like he's going to reveal it to you," said Eleanor. "A gentleman _never_ kisses and tells."

Klaus smiled at that. Eleanor always stuck up for him, which was one of the reasons why she was such a valuable ally.

Back at the table, Sage was bearing her own fangs at Caroline. She had to admit, this little one had a lot of strength, especially for a new vampire. Growling, she kicked her off her, making her land ungracefully near another table, after which she sprang at her. Caroline hissed and dodged her attack before landing a swift kick in the redhead's back, sending her flying into a back wall. Caroline stood up and watched for movement. A few minutes later, Sage stood up and came at her, her green eyes looking like they were on fire. However, Caroline was ready and grabbed her wrist, twisting it behind her back and plunged her fangs into her neck, ignoring the cries of pain she heard from her opponent. Finally, she let her go, watching as she fell to her knees and clutched at her neck. True, it would heal in a few minutes, but she never expected to have such a match before.

Licking her lips, Caroline walked away. She saw Klaus smiling at her as she approached him and kissed him, not giving a shit if he was tasting Sage's blood on her lips. When they broke the kiss, she noticed that Elijah was looking at her.

"If you think she's going to kiss you too, you can forget it," said Klaus. "She's spoken for."

_**Note: Meh, didn't know what else to put here, so I'll end Chapter 13 here. Thank you to IrishShipperholic for helping to give me an idea for what to do with this chapter. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


End file.
